


Toothless and His Boy

by sunshineandoranges



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandoranges/pseuds/sunshineandoranges
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup’s son are left to deal with the death of Hiccup.





	Toothless and His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic written and at 1 in the morning to make it even better. I started getting emotional over some art I found and wrote something inspired by it. Hope someone out there likes it!  
> (Artwork:  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/533746993318659305/?source=images  
> )

“Hey Bud.”  
Toothless spins around, sure that, hoping that, he had heard Hiccup.  
But it isn’t Hiccup.  
It is not his boy, it is not him. Oh, oh how desperately he wants it to be.  
It is Hiccup’s boy.  
It almost looks like him, this other creature. It sounds like him, that is for certain. It feels a little bit like him.  
“Hey Toothless.”  
The difference in Its voice becomes more prominent now. Toothless raises his spine and lets out a tired growl.  
It raises its hands in surrender.  
Toothless stares, still suspicious.  
It begins talking.  
“Look, look. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, he’s gone. Okay? He’s gone and I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry that I’m here and he’s not and, and, “  
It talks for so long, in a voice heavy with sorrow. At some point during, Toothless lay down, he lay listening to it, to this thing so like his boy but different. And when it-no, not it, he- and when he lets his tears overwhelm him, it is Toothless he leans on.  
Toothless is hurting. Of course he’s hurting. His boy, his never-giving-up-on-you boy, is gone forever.  
But he can sense that this creature, this kin of Hiccup is hurting too. He can sense they carry the same hurting.  
So he stays there.  
The boy stands, begin to walk. He doesn’t go far. Turning, he motions Toothless over.  
They stand on a plot of grass and he feels him. Toothless feels his boy, feels him close. Oh, but where is he? Where?  
This boy in front of him drops to his knees and Toothless understands.  
He knows where his boy is. He is in the ground. Cold. Alone. Toothless should be there with him, to keep him warm, safe.  
But he cannot be.  
And here in front of him is kin of his boy. Surely, Hiccup would want him to be warm and safe.  
And because he is Hiccup’s kin, because they are hurting the same, Toothless folds him into his wings. There they weep, letting their sorrow filled tears fall to the earth below them.


End file.
